Fire of Unknown Origin
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Death isn't supposed to have any regrets. He is Death. The thing is, he has one. And her name is Mary Winchester.


**Just a blurb on Death. I mean, he's fucking DEATH. He had to have been there when Mary died. He had to have been there when everything was happening, hiding in the eves of the shadows and just... being Death, I guess.**

**I also thinks he has a soft spot for our Winchester family.**

**Title from BOC's Fire of Unknown Origin. Those are also some of their lyrics. Sorry but this song reminded me of how John must've felt when Mary died. Exactly like how he felt. In my opinion.**

**Current Song: Blue Ridge Mountains by Fleet Foxes**

**Current Mood: Guys, Imma complain about the hand again. I think i either cramped it or i've got carpul tunnel cuz i'm the kind of idiot that would push myself that hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire of Unknown Origin<strong>

"_... Death comes driving down the highway, in its Sunday best.  
>A fire of unknown origin took my baby away.<br>A fire of unknown origin took my baby away..."_

Death liked Mary Winchester. She was sweet and kind and loved her husband and children to, well, _death_. She was an extraordinary hunter and came from a long line of hunters that were extraordinary, starting with Samuel Colt. If only that Colt woman hadn't married that Campbell man, then maybe Mary would still have that famous surname.

It wouldn't matter now though, she had the name Winchester, which was just as good.

And also very, very bad.

It meant she had to die.

A pity it was too, Death knew. She'd have been a great influence on the Winchesters if she were alive. But alas, as it was written, so it shall be and all that other such shit. Death always hated the scripture, the real one. He never really bothered with it unless, of course, he was directly involved with it. Like this.

Like he was now.

It had been such a shame to stand there as the Mother Winchester had gone for the demon Azazel, such a sad thing to let her get stuck to the ceiling.

Such a disappointment to let that random fire swallow her up.

Let her bleed out.

But that was what had to be done. She had made the deal, she had interfered. Of course, it was all _their_ fault the deal had been made in the first place. If it hadn't, then none of this would have happened and the Campbells would still be alive and so would Mary Winchester...

If only.

Death had come, no one had been able to do a thing about it. It was as was foretold. He wasn't very happy about being so predictable. Death like his unpredictability, but now, in Heaven everyone was nodding and thinking, Oh it's that time already? _Please_. Save him the drama. He was glad that at least John Winchester had gotten out of the way; he was needed and it was always a pain to have to bring someone back quickly without others noticing they were really gone.

Of course, it wasn't worth the despairing look the man had on his face as he watched his house burn with his children in his arms, leaning against that damn behemoth of a car.

For once in his life, Death had felt something twinge in his not-really-there chest. He had felt regret. Regret that he had gone through with the Divine Plan that he was, unfortunately, stuck playing a role in, although it had started so long ago, he didn't feel like thinking back to it. He hadn't even felt regret when he had come to take the Messiah to Hell. Then again, back then, he knew that God was going to rip the young man's soul out of there anyway.

Something the older Winchester brother would have in common with Jesus one day, Death knew.

But no; he couldn't feel this way. He had always taken those destined for Death. Always. Tonight shouldn't have been any different. But he had liked Mary Winchester; he had. So it would bother him to the day when he was destroyed, though that would never happen so it would bother him forever, that he had had to kill Mary Winchester. Bring her into his arms and let her body burn on the ceiling of that unfortunate nursery.

It would forever bother him that John Winchester would forever have a vengeance on a fire of unknown origin that took his wife, his love and his life, away.

He'd feel slight victory when he thought back on how Mary had refused to leave and had staying in the house, keeping the unsavory ghosts out. He might even feel a bit of pride that she did so good a job. He'd feel a sort of peace when she finally ascended to the unknown after her sons had freed her soul from its last duty.

But he'd still feel the regret of killing her. Someone who's Death was so important to this whole Apocalypse mess. The one Death that he regretted, the only one he would _ever_ regret.

Which was why he made that deal with Dean Winchester to help save the world.

Which was why he made that deal with Dean Winchester to help save his brother's soul from Hell.

Which was why he made that deal with Dean Winchester to help save his angel's grace from being destroyed after he took in all those souls.

Sure the angel had been turned human in the after math, but Death is sure that if Mary Winchester could still be influencing her sons from beyond the grave, then her oldest son could love and nourish a fallen angel who's had everything taken from him.

As Death sits and watches the happy mess he's made that can only be described as _life_, which is the very _opposite_ of what he _is_, so it is very curious that he happened to create it _at all_, he concludes that he likes the Winchesters far too much and will hate to see them go when they truly need to.

He can't bring himself to care enough to change his opinion, though.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like? I like. Also see what i did there? That is how Season 7 will start. They will save Cas with Death's help. And he will be human and he and Dean will have a shot together and will fall even more in love. So.<strong>

**There!**

**Peace, love and demon blood, **

**Heart Torn Out**

**P.S. I ADORE DEATH. I WOULD LOVE TO MEET HIM ONE DAY. I HAD CHEESEBURGER PIZZA AND ALL I COULD THINK WAS THAT DEATH WOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME FOR PUTTING TOGETHER TWO GREASY FOODS THAT HE LOVED AND EATING THEM.**

**I also am aware that I have issues.**


End file.
